1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to antigens, more particularly BVH-P2, BVH-P3, BVH-P4, BVH-P5, and BVH-P6 antigens of Group A Streptococcus (S. pyogenes) bacterial pathogen which may be used to prevent, diagnose and/or treat streptococcal infections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Streptococci are gram (+) bacteria which are differentiated by group specific carbohydrate antigens A through O which are found at the cell surface. S. pyogenes isolates are further distinguished by type-specific M protein antigens. M proteins are important virulence factors which are highly variable both in molecular weights and in sequences. Indeed, more than 80-M protein types have been identified on the basis of antigenic differences.
S. pyogenes is responsible for many diverse infection types, including pharyngitis, erysipelas and impetigo, scarlet fever, and invasive diseases such as bacteremia and necrotizing fasciitis. A resurgence of invasive disease in recent years has been documented in many countries, including those in North America and Europe. Although the organism is sensitive to antibiotics, the high attack rate and rapid onset of sepsis results in high morbidity and mortality.
To develop a vaccine that will protect hosts from S. pyogenes infection, efforts have focused on virulence factors such as the type-specific M proteins. However, the amino-terminal portion of M proteins was found to induce cross-reactive antibodies which reacted with human myocardium, tropomyosin, myosin, and vimentin, which might be implicated in autoimmune diseases. Others have used recombinant techniques to produce complex hybrid proteins containing amino-terminal peptides of M proteins from different serotypes. However, a safe vaccine containing all S. pyogenes serotypes will be highly complex to produce and standardize.
In addition to the serotype-specific antigens, other S. pyogenes proteins have generated interest as potential vaccine candidates. The C5a peptidase, which is expressed by at least S. pyogenes 40 serotypes, was shown to be immunogenic in mice, but its capacity to reduce the level of nasopharyngeal colonization was limited. Other investigators have also focused on the streptococcal pyrogenic exotoxins which appear to play an important role in pathogenesis of infection. Immunization with these proteins prevented the deadly symptoms of toxic shock, but did not prevent colonization.
The University of Oklahoma has set up a genome sequencing project for S. pyogenes strain M1 GAS (see Internet web site at dna1.chem.ou.edu/strep).
Therefore there remains an unmet need for S. pyogenes antigens that may be used as vaccine components for the prophylaxis and/or therapy of S. pyogenes infection.